Spin The Bottle
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Victor agreed to play Spin The Bottle with the others and he feels a bit nervous about it.


**I do not own Frankenweenie. Everyone is a teen in this drabble. Victor's Point of View.**

**Spin The Bottle**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I agreed to play spin the bottle with the others, but I'm a bit nervous. Weird Girl, Edgar, Elsa, Nassor, Toshiaki, and Bob do not look nervous. Weird Girl is holding a fluffy little kitten, Edgar is eating a cookie, Elsa is putting her hair back into a low ponytail, Nassor is stretching his arms, Toshiaki is writing, and Bob is putting on chapstick. I picked at my nails, biting down slightly on my lips, and the game hasn't even started yet...

Elsa spinned the bottle, it landed on Nassor, and she kissed him on the lips. It wasn't deep or long. It lasted for about ten seconds. There are more boys than girls...Why isn't anyone nervous?

Nassor spinned the bottle and it landed on Toshiaki. Is he going to really kiss Toshiaki? Why isn't anyone nervous? Have they done this game before so that's why they are not nervous or anything? Nassor kissed Toshiaki for ten seconds.

"Have you guys played this game before?" I mangaed to ask them and everyone nodded their head. "Why isn't anyone nervous?"

"It's a fun game." Edgar commented and he grinned widely at me. "You should have been there for the Nervous game, Victor. It was intense and no one was drunk."

"What is the nervous game?" I asked curiously and Edgar was about to reply, but the others placed a hand over Edgar's mouth. My question wasn't answered, but Edgar mouthed to me 'I'll tell you later, Victor'. Toshiaki spinned the bottle, it landed on Bob, and he kissed him for ten seconds. Bob spinned the bottle, it landed on Weird Girl, and he kissed her for about ten seconds.

I'm thankful it hasn't landed me yet. Weird Girl spinned, it landed on Elsa, and she kissed her for ten seconds. I blinked my eyes and none of them hestianted or anything. Elsa spinned the bottle, it landed on me, and before I knew it the kiss was over. My lips feel warm and so do my cheeks.

"Spin the bottle, Victor." Elsa said in a low voice and I spinned it. The bottle was pointing towards Edgar. I'm feeling a bit nervous, I looked at him, and he finished a cookie.

"Don't be nervous, Victor. It's not like your giving a lap dance or anything." Edgar stated while grinning and I took a deep breath. My cheeks are flushed, I closed my eyes, and kissed him on the lips. His lips were soft like silk and I forgot to keep track of time. Edgar pulled away, his cheeks red, and he muttered to me 'It's suppose to be a short kiss and everyone is watching, Victor'. My cheeks are flushed and Edgar spinned the bottle. It landed on Nassor, Edgar kissed him on the lips, and it lasted ten seconds.

Nassor spinned the bottle, landed on Weird Girl, and the kiss lasted ten seconds. Edgar is stretching his arms and the shirt went up slightly revealing his belly-button. I looked away. After thirty minutes the game was over. Everyone has kissed each other along with being kised by everyone about two or three times.

"I'll tell you about the nervous game." Edgar told me in a low voice, he whispered in my ear, explaining the game, and my entire face is burning. He grinned at me and walked away to grab a soda. I sat down on the sofa, rubbed my cheeks, and took a deep breath. Who came up with such a game as Nervous? Must have been a Sadist human.

"Hey, Victor. Want to play Nervous with us?" Weird Girl asked calmly. "It's a fun little game and we have a safe word..."

I stared at her, she smiled, and placed her kitten down.

"The safe word is cookie." Weird Girl informed me. I'm not sure if I want to play the nervous game or not. The spin the bottle game was pretty nerve-wrecking, but it got less nerve-wrecking towards the end. "Don't worry no one will bite you unless you like being bitten."

"It will be fun, Victor." Elsa told me and I looked at her. "You are the only one who hasn't played the nervous game yet."

* * *

**Please Review and Tha****nk You ^_^ **


End file.
